1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antimicrobial barrier, and more particularly to a moisture activated antimicrobial composition which can be applied topically to the skin for use in the medical industry.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has contemplated many methods to afford protection to health care workers and patients against AIDS, hepatitis, and other potentially harmful viruses and bacteria. It is currently standard practice for all workers in the health care industry to wear disposable latex gloves at all times when in contact with patients and invasive medical devices. The gloves, although generally beneficial, can become punctured, torn, or chemically degraded, which potentially puts the wearer at risk of infection, especially if the wearer has sustained a laceration or open wound to the hand or adjacent skin area. Another potential danger of infection exists in the fact that most disposable gloves cover only the fingers, hand, and lower wrist, thus leaving the lower forarm unprotected and open for possible contact with infected fluids and materials. Although it is current procedure for health care workers to wear long sleeved garments, when such a worker engages in any activity requiring extension of their arms, the lower edge of the sleeve will ride up, thereby creating a significant unprotected gap between the garment and glove.